Like A Cat In Heat
by LynstHolin
Summary: SEXY DRAMIONE A bit crack-ish. When Hermione Granger is turned into a cat-girl, things get... heated.


"_Felix Calor_!" Pansy shouted as she jabbed her wand at Hermione. There was a pink flash of light, and Hermione let out a long shriek that became a squall.

"Bloody hell, she's a cat again!" Ron exclaimed.

Brown-furred ears sprouted from the top of Hermione's head, and a fluffy brown-tabby tail was lifting the back of her skirt up. Her hands were paws. She dropped down to the floor, still squalling, and started scratching at her shoes. "They're hurting her feet," Ginny said. The ginger girl bent down and helped Hermione get her shoes and socks off, exposing paws with pink toe-pads.

"You turn her back!" Harry shouted at Pansy.

"Sorry," Pansy sing-songed back, "I don't have the ability to." The Slytherin girl was entirely too proud of herself.

Crabbe and Goyle were chortling so hard, they had to lean on each other to keep from falling down. Zabini slapped Parkinson on the back. "Excellent work, Pan!" Nott shook his head in disbelieving admiration, and the Greengrass sisters were cackling.

Draco Malfoy was the only silent Slytherin. He was behind Hermione, and he had an excellent view of her rounded little bottom as she crouched on all fours with her tail thrashing. He had always assumed that she would wear white grannie-style knickers, plain white cotton and to the waist. Her panties were indeed white, but they were bikini style, and sheer. The tail pushed them down enough to bare the top of her crack. Draco shifted his position to hide his growing erection.

Hermione hissed and growled at Parkinson. As she lowered into an aggressive crouch, her thighs parted, and Draco could see that her pubes were the same color as her tail; he wondered if they would be as soft, and his cock jumped to full attention. Draco had never seen Granger in a sexual manner before, but right now… Oh, Merlin… The thrashing of her tail made her bottom wiggle, and Draco bit back a moan as he imagined her moving like that while he was inside her.

"What on earth is going on here?" McGonagall had found them , and she was not pleased. When no one answered, she gently led Hermione away. "Get to class!" she barked over her shoulder. Draco watched the cat-girl walk away on all fours, her bottom still exposed, and cursed the fact that there was no time for a proper wank before potions class.

….

"This sort of spell usually resolves itself with a bit of time," Madame Pomfrey told McGonagall. "In the meantime, she can stay here. It's not as if going to class would benefit her any in this state." The Matron's lips tightened as she watched Hermione lap milk out of a bowl. "She really does think she is a cat." Hermione jumped up on a cot and began to wash her ears, licking one paw and rubbing it on the side of her head.

"And she would be a great distraction to the other students. Well, I shall check in with her later." McGonagall left.

Hermione curled up on the cot, wrapped her tail around her, and fell into a cat-nap.

…

When Hermione woke up half an hour later, Madame Pomfrey was gone. The cat-girl stretched and wiggled her ears and thought her cat-thoughts. _Nap good. Finish milk. _She jumped down to the floor and drank. _Feel funny. Feel… hot. _She plucked at her clothing. _Don't like_. Unsheathing her claws, she shredded fabric until she was naked._ Better. Still hot. Need something_. She yowled as the heat concentrated itself between her legs. _Need tom_.

Hermione pushed the door open and loped out into the hallway. She paused a moment to sniff. _Many toms. Some too young. Must get one. _She yowled again, a belling cry intended to alert all the tomcats in the vicinity that she was available. She trotted down the hall toward where the tomcat-smell was strongest. She came to another door. Behind that door, she could sense a young, virile tom. She opened her mouth to better take in his musky scent. _Tomcat ready_. The steady pulse of need at the juncture of her thighs grew more acute.

…

Potions class had lasted an eternity. Draco's hard-on had never completely gone down. It was lunch-time now, so Draco was able to take the time to find a secluded bathroom for good masturbatory session. He didn't want it to just be a quick toss; he wanted to take it slow and bring himself to a real knee-trembler of an orgasm. He could have gotten Pansy to spread her legs for him, but she would ruin the fantasy by speaking, most likely. Here, it was just him, his hand, and the image of Hermione's delectable arse.

He opened his robes, dropped his trousers and boxers, and sat on a toilet lid. It took only seconds to get fully hard again. He closed his eyes as he stroked himself, imagining that it was Hermione's pussy working his cock. The way she'd wiggled her bottom…. that's what he pictured as he started thrusting his hips, fucking his fist. He spread his legs to give himself better leverage; he tightened his grip as pre-cum made him slippery.

He bit back a curse when the door opened. Goyle could, and often did, toss one off in a shower full of other boys (no one dared complain, probably because they were afraid of being clubbed to death with his massive dick), but Draco need privacy for a wank. Whoever it was, they had a very light step.

When Draco saw the paws below the stall door, his cock twitched n his hand. Of all the luck! He draped his robes over his lap and opened the door. Yes, it was Hermione, and she was splendidly, gloriously nude. She was very petite, with perky breasts topped with pink, puffy areolas that made Draco's mouth water. Her hips were narrow, her legs were slim, and she had a gold hoop through her navel. When Hermione saw Draco, she turned around and backed up toward him as she caterwauled, raising her bare bottom in the air.

Draco's gaze was riveted to the diamond-shaped gap revealed at the tops of her thighs. Soft-looking brown fuzz was split by a wet, dark-pink cleft. As he stared, he could see her getting wetter, and he could smell her. It was an ocean-like smell, with a hint of musk. Grabbing her by the hip with one hand and the base of her silky tail with the other, Draco sank his tongue into that cleft, moaning when he tasted her. She was slightly salty and slightly sweet. She ground back against him as he explored, licking her inner lips and finding her hard little clit. Merlin and Morgan, Pansy had never been like this, so hot and wet and eager. Hermione caterwauled even louder as her pussy spasmed against Draco's tongue. So this was what it was like to bring a girl to orgasm. Draco was panting, so aroused he feared that he would come before he could put his cock inside Hermione.

Standing up, Draco pushed Hermione forward until she was leaning over one of the bathroom sinks. She was still squalling and pushing her rump back, and it was so easy for Draco to sink into her. Her tail thrashed and she clawed the wall, leaving deep gouges. Ohhhhhhhhhh… His cock had never experienced anything half so wonderful before. So hot and slippery. So tight. He fucked Hermione hard. He could see them in the mirror above the sink, red-faced and sweat-damp, and it made it even better. The way Hermione gasped for breath and tossed her head and growled and spat… "OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!" Draco shouted as he came.

Hermione kept grinding back against Draco, and he stayed hard. The fucking went on for… Oh, who cared? The only thing in the world that mattered was the way Hermione's pussy pulsed around him when she came, the noises that she made, that sweet feeling of knowing that he was about to have an orgasm, and that breathless second when a climax first hit…

They didn't even notice when Hermione turned fully human again.

…

Pansy was snickering as she stared at Granger. "What's so funny?" Draco asked. "She's not a cat anymore."

"You don't know the details of the Felix Calor hex," Pansy said. "It can only be cast on girls. It makes them turn into cats in heat, and the spell doesn't reverse until the girl is pregnant." Draco choked on his breakfast, coughing and wheezing until the piece of sausage was expelled from his throat. "I know, Draco, it's brilliant, isn't it?"

Draco stared at Hermione. Hermione caught his gaze, blushed, and looked down. Her nipples poked against the front of her sweater, and Draco's cock jumped to attention in response. Draco knew he was going to fuck her again… again and again and again. It wasn't as if he could get her pregnant a second time, after all.


End file.
